1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a skateboard-like device configured to more closely simulate a snowboard, with wheels configured so that a user riding the skateboard on a hard surface experiences the sensation of riding a snowboard.
2. Related Art
Skateboards have been popular for some years for use in both recreation and physical training. Snowboards also have become very popular for similar purposes in mountainous areas with sufficient levels of snow. It has been recognized that producing a skateboard for use on hard surfaces that mimics the response of a snowboard would allow users to practice snowboarding techniques in locations without snow. Such a device would be desirable in locations that do not receive any snow, and locations that receive snow during only a few months of the year.
It will be appreciated that skateboards and snowboards are operated in different manners. Traditional skateboards utilize wheels mounted on the underside of a board in a variety of configurations, typically with pairs of wheels located near the front and rear of the skateboard. A rider manipulates a traditional skateboard by leaning toward the direction in which he wishes to turn and applying a lateral force to the board to produce incremental lateral sliding movements of the wheels, which results in the skateboard changing direction.
A rider manipulates a snowboard using two primary methods. First, the rider can manipulate the snowboard by leaning toward the direction in which he wishes to turn, thereby causing the inside edge of the snowboard to dig into the snow and force the snowboard into a turn. Alternately, the rider can manipulate a snowboard by utilizing the slick under-surface of the board and simply sliding the snowboard into a new direction while the majority of the underside of the board maintains contact with the snow. A rider can also manipulate a snowboard by using a combination of these two techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,874 to Schouten et al. discloses a truck assembly for a roller board apparatus. The invention utilizes two separate axles on both the front and the rear of a platform. The axles are curved outwardly with a plurality of wheels of equal diameter separated by spacer elements.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a skateboard for use on hard surfaces that mimics or simulates the response of a snowboard and allows users to practice snowboarding techniques in locations without snow.
The present invention provides an enhanced skateboard device with a platform mounted on wheels. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the wheels advantageously include wheels of varying diameter mounted on a common axle. Preferably, the wheels include one or more larger diameter wheels in the center, medium diameter wheels outside the larger wheels, and smaller diameter wheels outside the medium wheels so that the wheels have successively smaller diameters from a center of the platform or axel to the edges of the platform or ends of the axel. A rider can manipulate the enhanced skateboard by leaning toward the direction in which he wishes to turn, thereby engaging the progressively smaller diameter wheels on the common axle and producing a sensation similar to that experienced by a snowboarder when the inside edge of the snowboard digs into the snow during a turn.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the wheels can include wheels with different frictional and/or compressibility characteristics. Preferably, the wheels include one or more harder wheels in the center, medium wheels on opposite sides of the harder wheel, and softer wheels on opposite sides of the medium wheels so that the wheels have a successively greater frictional and/or compressibility characteristic. Thus, the rider can manipulate the enhanced skateboard by sliding the enhanced skateboard while riding on the largest diameter wheels on the common axle, which have very low frictional characteristics, thereby imitating the response of a snowboard sliding into a new direction. The enhanced skateboard rider can also affect a turn by using a combination of these two techniques. In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the device includes at least two sets of wheels of varying diameters mounted on their respective common axles. The wheels are configured so that the center wheels on a common axle have the largest diameter and the wheels on either side of the center wheels are of smaller diameter. The wheels on either side of these wheels are of even smaller diameter. This pattern may be repeated for any number of outer wheels as is desirable.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the device may alternately or additionally include wheels mounted on a common axle made from materials with varying frictional and compressibility characteristics. The wheels are configured so that the center wheels on a common axle are made of a material having low frictional characteristics and low compressibility. The wheels on either side of the center wheels are made of a material with greater frictional characteristics and compressibility. The wheels on either side of these wheels are made of a material of even greater frictional characteristics and compressibility.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the device may include one or more wheels mounted on a common axle having tapering diameters that decrease from the center of the board to the sides of the board.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the device may include an additional set of one or more secondary wheels on a common axle mounted near either or both ends of the platform. These secondary wheels are of smaller diameter and allow the rider to lean the platform back onto the secondary wheels so that the front or rear set of wheels of varying diameter are not in contact with the ground.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.